


所有短篇

by solar_system_mmm



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 25,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_system_mmm/pseuds/solar_system_mmm
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 14





	1. 日月 虐

「啊，又下雨了呢。。。」

女孩抬頭看著天空，任由雨點灑落自己的臉龐上。

女孩坐在公園的椅子上，雙腳屈膝，雙手抱着雙腳，頭埋在胸口和手臂之間，整個人縮在椅子的角落，幻想着她在旁邊，用雙手環抱着自己，安慰着：「沒事了，沒事了。」

女孩沒哭，她記得她最討厭看到自己哭。

「不要哭了，醜。」

「要好好生活下去，知道嗎？」

「我愛你。」  
-  
容仙失魂落魄地回到家，那個載滿着她們回憶的家  
-  
「容，起床了~」  
「你再不起來我就要令你下不了床啊」  
「嗯？還不起床？」

「歐尼~對不起嘛，以後不會只顧着工作啦~理理我嘛~」

「歐尼！生病怎麼不告訴我！你把我擔心死了啊！」

「歐尼，今天是我們1000天交往紀念日啊！驚喜喜歡嗎？」  
「歐尼我們2000 天紀念日我會給你更大的驚喜啊！」  
「歐尼，我們要永遠在一起啊。」  
-  
想到這裡，容仙終於控制不了自己的淚水，豆大的淚珠從眼裡掉下。容仙看著自己和星伊的合照，合照裏兩人十指緊扣，臉上露出幸福的笑容，就像諷刺着現在的容仙。容仙哭得更兇了。

「文星伊。。。我很想你。。。」  
-  
「容~今天好玩嗎？」

「嗯，你呢？」

「當然啦，有容在，一定不會無聊。」

「昂~油膩。」

「喔？那邊有棉花糖賣呢，你在這裡等我啊~」

「容~容！容仙？容仙！小心！」

「啊！文星伊！」

「不要哭了，醜。」

「要好好生活，知道嗎？」

「我愛你。」

「文星伊！」  
-  
「哈。。。哈。。。哈。。。」

容仙從夢裡驚醒。原來昨天自己哭累了睡着了吧。容仙看著手中的相片說道。

容仙醒來後，換了一身全黑的衣裳，便離開家裡。  
-  
「飄里啊，今天是我們2000天的交往紀念日呢，你想我嗎？你不是說要一生和我一起嗎，文星伊。。。文星伊！」

容仙一邊敲打着星伊的墓碑，一邊吼着。敲著敲著，聲音逐漸沙啞，雙手漸漸無力地垂下，淚水像打開了水龍頭般不斷留下，停不下來。  
-  
容仙走到了懸崖邊，看著下面的海水，吹着海風。容仙閉上眼，感受着海風撫摸着自己的臉，就像星伊一樣。

「星啊，我真的撐不住了，我很想你。我想去找你，行嗎？讓我再任性一次，好嗎？你會原諒我的吧？」。

容仙抹去自己的眼淚，把星伊送的的戒指拔下，牢牢地握著。

「星啊，我來了。」

容仙看了這世界最後一眼。閉上眼睛，露出在星伊走後第一個真心的微笑，輕輕躍下。


	2. 天使 微甜

「丁小姐，有客人找你。」

「讓她進來吧。」

冷冰冰的語氣和可愛的外表顯得格外突出。

當秘書踏出房間，丁輝人深深嘆了一口氣。

丁輝人究竟有多久沒笑，她自己也記不清楚。

從小，成為畫家便是她的夢想。小時候，人家還在學習怎樣寫字的時候，小輝人就能拿起畫筆，在紙上畫出一幅幅美麗的圖畫。可見她的天資比任何一人也厲害。

可是漸漸地，小輝人就發現自己的視力開始越來越差，原本以為是近視，去看醫生才知道自己的眼睛不久後會失明。

父母接受不了自己的小孩是是盲的，無情地把小輝人送到孤兒院。

在孤兒院裏，由於自己雙目失明，看不見其他小朋友，因此其他小朋友也把她當成怪物看待，年長一些的更常常欺負她。

每天受着這些待遇，小輝人也是默默忍受着，在夜深的時候才偷偷流淚。

有一天，孤兒院來了個臉頰鼓鼓的小女孩，她被輝人大兩歲。樂觀的性格獲得了眾多小朋友的喜愛。

可是那女孩一眼就看見躲在角落的小輝人，毫不猶疑地走向她，無視身邊的目光，伸出手，跟她打招呼。

「你好，我是金容仙，新來的，我能跟你做朋友嗎？」

小輝人第一次被人主動搭仙，一時間有些不知所措。

「喔...我...我是丁輝人...」

那名名叫金容仙的女孩聽見後，笑得眼睛只剩下一條縫。

「那以後多多指教了！」

從那時起，她們成了形影不離的好朋友，一起讀書，一起玩耍。

輝人原本以為她跟容仙真的會永遠在一起，直到有一天

「輝人啊，對不起，我被一對夫婦領養了，以後我們不能天天見面了。」

輝人的腦海裏像突然被炸彈炸開一樣，一時間不知道怎樣回答。

「沒關係，容仙歐尼，不用說對不起。」

可是緩緩中眼角流下的眼淚出賣了輝人。原來，輝人早已習慣容仙的陪伴，漸漸地開始依賴她，這次突如其來的離別，令輝人一下子承受不來。

「輝人啊...」

容仙自責地看著眼前的小人兒，容仙巴不得以後都陪在輝人身邊，可是這次卻不由得她自己選擇。

她們倆平時像糖黐豆般黏在一起，本來認為對方是閨蜜的她們在得悉要分別後才發現，她們的感情早已超越閨蜜的界線。

「輝人啊，你不是說你想成為畫家嗎？不如這樣，你成為畫家後，我就會再出現了。」

容仙抱著眼前已經哭成淚人的輝人，輕輕地說：「我一定會再回來的，我答應你。」

自從金容仙離開後，丁輝人再沒有笑過了，她再次把自己封閉，拒絕所有人的幫忙，自己一個人在角落不斷作畫。

雙目失明的她的畫就像一位能看見的畫家所畫的。當她成年離開孤兒院後，更成為了鼎鼎大名的畫家。

丁輝人一直記着她和容仙的約定，每天也盼著她的歸來，可是，兩年過去了，金容仙也不知所蹤。

「咚咚！」

敲門聲把丁輝人的思緒拉回現在。

「請進。」

門被打開了。可是，不像其他買家，這人並沒有說話，只是靜靜地坐在丁輝人的面前。

「請問有什麼事呢？」

輝人感覺到眼前的人的欲言又止，於是問道。

「輝人啊，我來找你了。」

這把聲音，丁輝人再熟悉不過了，雖然隔了十多年，輝人還是能分別出這吧聲音的主人。

「容仙歐尼？」

「對，我是。」

容仙被人領養後，每天腦海也只有輝人的身形，雖然領養她的兩夫婦對她很好，可是她也忘記不了輝人，因此在海外讀完書回來後便選擇離開她們。

容仙還記得她和輝人十多年前的約定。她答應過，當輝人成為畫家，她就會再出現。而她已經遲了兩年了。

「抱歉...輝人啊...我來遲了...」

感受到自己墮入了一個溫暖的懷抱，輝人再也控制不了自己的淚水，在容仙的懷裡哭了出來。

「我...我還以為...你忘記我了...」

「我這不是回來了嘛，我答應過你一定會回來的。」

容仙心痛地看著輝人，輕輕地用手指幫她抹去眼淚。

「我不會離開了，真的不會離開了。」

「我喜歡你。」

兩人異口同聲地說道。

她們相視而笑，雙唇終於疊在一起。


	3. 里忙 虐

「惠真啊，我買了你最喜歡的糖葫蘆啊！」  
「歐尼，謝謝你。」

這究竟是第幾次你把她的喜好當成我的呢？  
-  
「惠真啊，你不是喜歡棒球帽嗎？這個送你的。」

「這項鏈我自己弄的，你看看，全是你喜歡的顏色啊，藍色和紫色，漂亮吧？」

「歐尼...」

每次看到你自豪和高興的樣子，總是讓我那打算糾正你句子架在喉嚨，不忍心破壞了你的心情。  
-  
看著自己手上的草莓糖葫蘆，把它湊到嘴前，咬了一小口。草莓和冰糖甜甜的味道瞬間充滿了整個口腔。

「怎樣，好吃吧~」

「歐尼，我不喜歡糖葫蘆的。」

看到你那隱隱期待的樣子，我終於壓制不了衝動，把真相說了出來。

「你所記得的喜好，全是星伊歐尼的。」

「你還是放不下星伊歐尼，對吧？」

「。。。」

「我們還是分手吧。」

「真...不要這樣...」  
-  
對，金容仙喜歡文星伊，可是星伊歐尼那時候卻已經有女朋友了，容仙歐尼知道後十分痛苦，而那時我也在追求容仙歐尼，容仙為了令自己忘掉星伊便答應了我的告白。

我原以為，成功成為你的女朋友後，我們能一直就下去，可是，我漸漸發現，你答應我，不只是想快點忘掉星伊歐尼，而是我也有和星伊歐尼差不多的性格和態度。

而你也把我當成星伊歐尼地般和我相處，你所有的貼心和關懷，其實也是給星伊歐尼，而不是我。

就算你每次也跟我說你最愛的是我，可是每次喝醉了，口中所喃喃自語的名字，每次都是星伊歐尼。

你看著我的眼神，其實只是朋友般的喜歡和關心，從不是像戀人本的心動和愛。  
-  
「星伊歐尼和她女友分手了。」

看到你動搖的眼神，令我徹底死心。我知道，在你心目中，我其實還遠遠比不過星伊歐尼。

「分開，好嗎？」

「...對不起...」

看到你低下頭，像個做錯事的小孩般，我更忍不下心狠狠地拒絕你。

「不用道歉，我們還是好朋友吧？」

「嗯。」

你哭着給了我最後一個擁抱，便轉身離開了，而我強忍着的淚水也終於緩緩留下來了。  
-  
「你知道嗎？我剛剛買了個新的手機殼欸~」

「不問不好奇~」

「昂~」

你成功追到星伊歐尼了，而星伊歐尼也把你當成掌上明珠般對待。

看見你們兩人甜甜蜜蜜的互動，我知道自己的決定是對的。

你問我還愛容仙歐尼嗎？

當然還愛，我現在只是換了一個方式守護她，用朋友的身份照顧她，祝福她。只要她能得到幸福，那就夠了。

而且，我相信容仙歐尼也會祝福我的，對吧？

看著睡在我大腿上的輝人，我輕輕地笑了起來。


	4. 拉普 肉

在黑夜中，一名少女躲在一間公寓隔壁的草叢後。少女頂著一把白色的長髮，穿著黑色的緊身衣，緊身褲和黑得發亮的皮鞋。

少女手裡持着長棍，眼睛盯著眼前的公寓，準備潛入。

趁著保安在走神，少女利用武器輕鬆把門前的保安擊倒，並一口氣把阻撓自己的人也輕鬆處理掉。

「嘖，原來鼎鼎大名的安家保安實力也只是這樣而已啊。」

走到安家大小姐的房間，卻發現房間裏空無一人。突然，少女被人從後面襲擊頭部，昏倒了。

「呵呵，多年沒見，你還是一樣的天真呢...」  
-  
少女醒來後，發現自己躺在床上，正打算坐起來，卻發現自己的四肢分別被扣在床的四角，動彈不得。雖然不斷嘗試掙扎，卻都徒勞無功。

「醒來了嗎？」

眼前的人是安惠真，曾經是少女的朋友，如今卻因為家族關係成了最大的仇人。

「你！...安惠真，放開我！」

安惠真看見眼前的人慌張的樣子笑了笑。

「唉一古，別這麼暴躁嘛~星伊歐尼，你是這麼跟你多年沒見的好友說話的嗎？」

「你才不是我朋友！你這叛徒，放開我！」

安惠真顯然是被「叛徒」這個詞語給激怒了，收起原本的笑臉，站了起來。

「叛徒？也對唷，你是文家大小姐，根本不知道真正發生了什麼事。不過- 」

「等等！你要幹什麼？」

那名名叫文星伊的少女看見安惠真的心情突然變差，並打算從旁邊的櫃子裏拿東西，頓時感到不安。

只見安惠真打開櫃子拿出一顆類似藥丸的東西，並強迫文星伊吞下。

「唔！咳...咳...這是什麼？」

安惠真玩味地看了看動彈不得的文星伊，彎下腰，在她的耳邊說到：

「你認為呢？寶貝~」說完便坐在床的旁邊拿起書閱讀起來，等待着文星伊的變化。

漸漸地，文星伊開始感到燥熱，身子不自覺地扭動，嘗試減低體內的不適感。可是由於身體被扣着，效果並不顯着。

安惠真瞄到文星伊扭動的身軀，嘴角微微向上翹起，放下書本，緩緩向床上的人走去。

把自己撐在床上，安惠真低頭往鎖骨啃咬，鼻息打在她敏感的脖子上，使文星伊身子不斷震抖。

安惠真用一隻手撐着自己，另一隻手則去到星伊的神秘境地上，用手指往那突起的部位不斷挑逗和按壓，令身下的人嬌喘連連。

文星伊臉色潮紅，看著安惠真在自己身上作亂，雖然用盡全力壓止自己的聲音，卻因為藥效而失敗，而且四肢被固定而無力反抗，只能任由安惠真繼續手上的動作。

「嗯哈...安惠真...嗯~停手...啊~」

聽到星伊的呻吟聲，安惠真滿意地笑了笑，站起來，並把她身上的衣服給剪掉，只留下貼身衣物。然後拿起鎖匙，把扣着腳踝的扣給解開。

文星伊感覺到腳上的鎖被解開後，打算用腳把安惠真給踢開，可是卻因為藥效而使不出力氣，只能把腿緊緊合上，希望能阻止安惠真接下來的動作。

雖然說以文星伊這個狀態要把她的腿掰開根本是輕而已舉，可是安惠真卻不喜歡這樣。

「把腿張開。」

看見文星伊在自己把她的雙腳鬆開時立即把對合上，安惠真冷冷地說道。

「......」

「我說張開。」

「......」

這麼屈強的嗎？明明給她吃了藥呢。

安惠真見狀，道出一句「這是你自己拿來的。」後，從抽屜裏拿出鞭帶，毫不留情地往文星伊雪白的身軀想打下去。

「嘶...」

文星伊咬著下唇，強忍著痛楚，不讓自己屈服在安惠真下。

文星伊雪白的身軀上漸漸被一條條紅色的鞭痕所覆蓋，而文星伊也敵不過痛楚流下了眼淚。

「願意把腿張開了嗎？」

安惠真的聲音再次傳來。

文星伊已經忍受不了痛楚，而且身上的燥熱感也越來越重，只能忍著羞恥慢慢把腿張開。

或許是文星伊只是微微把腿張開，安惠真皺了皺眉，然後把文星伊的腿M字形掰開。把貼身衣物都粗暴地扯開後，一口氣把三根手指插進文星伊的體內。

經過先前的一番挑逗，文星伊的下身已經濕得一塌糊塗，因此安惠真的手指也能很輕易地進入。

「哈嗯...安...惠真...啊~你...停手...嗯~」

安惠真挑了挑眉，似乎不滿意文星伊的反應。她的手不斷加快，同時用另一隻手揉捏着那缺乏疼愛的雙峰。並時不時舔舐着星伊那挺立的紅櫻。

「啊...嗯哈...安惠真...很奇怪...啊~」

快感不斷衝擊着文星伊，文星伊可從沒有體會過這種感覺，用盡全力希望能抽離這種感覺，可是卻被安惠真死死地按在床上，並不斷刺激着敏感點。

「啊...哈...嗯~不行...唔...要...去了...嗯啊~」

文星伊在安惠真的攻勢下高潮了，身子不斷地抽搐，下身那股暖流源源不斷地湧出。

只是安惠真還不打算放過星伊，她低下頭，往那泉水的出口和出口上方的小核不斷舔舐和吸吮。

剛去了的文星伊現在身子特別敏感，那受得了安惠真這新一輪的挑逗，浪叫聲一浪接一浪。

「不...行嗚~安...惠...真啊~停...啊~」

文星伊身子向上一弓，昏了過去。

「這就昏了過去啊...」安惠真看著昏了在床上的文星伊，撫摸着她那精緻的臉龐說道。

「不過沒關係，我們以後還有很多時間呢，星伊歐尼。」


	5. 星輝 虐 1

小輝視角  
-  
那時，我還以為你會是我唯一一個女朋友。

「輝人，我喜歡你。」  
「我也是。」

那時，我以為我會是你的唯一。

「輝人，情人節快樂~」  
「輝~一週年快樂。」

那時，我還以為你是我的全世界。

「歐尼，能一起走嗎？」  
「歐尼，怎麼又不吃早餐，這個給你，別餓壞了。」  
「歐尼，明天你能陪我嗎？」

那時，我以為你的眼裡只有我。

「輝~生日快樂，這是禮物。」  
「輝人啊，明天要一起去看電影嗎？」  
「輝~我無聊，陪我~」

那時，我以為你永遠會在我身邊。

「你怎麼生病了，我請假了，今天整天會陪著你，好好休息。」  
「今天你生日，整天你決定要做什麼吧。」  
「我會一直在你身邊的。」

可是，後來我發現，那只不過是個童話故事，一個我不願承認的童話故事。

你不再整天在我身邊。

「生病了？我給你買藥吧，我今天要工作，不能陪你。」  
「輝~生日快樂，抱歉，今天不能陪你，我要去做事。」  
「輝，抱歉啊。」

你眼裡不是只有我了。

「輝，別鬧，我在跟朋友說話。」  
「不要無理取鬧，回來再陪你，我現在要去就朋友。」  
「明天不能去看電影了，朋友找我。」

有一天，你消失了。沒有道別，沒有任何消息地離去了。

我開始酗酒，用酒來麻醉自己，同時希望你能看見我的狀況而改變心意回來。

「輝人，不要再喝了。」  
「輝人，輝人，丁輝人！」

我可能真的十分掛念你吧，我酗酒的情況差得連平時處處遷就我的朋友有一天忍不住狠狠地打了我一巴掌。

這一巴掌，把我那殘餘的希望都掃走了。

我終於意識到，我已經不會再看見你了。你不會再次在我的人生中出現了。  
-  
在我那朋友的協助下，我開始走出失去你的傷痛，並努力生活着。

為了更加容易忘掉你，我交了一個新的女朋友，名叫安惠真。

可是，我總是在她的身上看見你的影子。

不過，我也知道，就算我們真的再次相見，也不能回到從前。而我也只會是你人生裏的一個過路人。

文星伊，能再答應我一個請求嗎？我能成為你心中最重要的過路人嗎？


	6. 星輝 虐 2

星伊視角  
-  
那時，我還以為我會是你唯一一個女朋友。

「輝人，我喜歡你。」  
「我也是。」

那時，我以為你會是我的唯一。

「輝人，情人節快樂~」  
「輝~一週年快樂。」

那時，我還以為我是你的全世界。

「歐尼，能一起走嗎？」  
「歐尼，怎麼又不吃早餐，這個給你，別餓壞了。」  
「歐尼，明天你能陪我嗎？」

那時，我的眼裡只有你。

「輝~生日快樂，這是禮物。」  
「輝人啊，明天要一起去看電影嗎？」  
「輝~我無聊，陪我~」

那時，我以為我永遠會在你身邊。

「你怎麼生病了，我請假了，今天整天會陪著你，好好休息。」  
「今天你生日，整天你決定要做什麼吧。」  
「我會一直在你身邊的。」

可是，後來我發現，那只不過是個童話故事，一個我不願承認的童話故事。

我不能再整天在你身邊。

「文小姐，你患上了癌症，只剩下半年的壽命，請好好珍惜。」

醫生這句毫無責任的話深深刺在我的心裡。

只剩下半年呢。

看著你對我的依賴，我不得不狠下心早點離開你。

我不再整天在你身邊。

「生病了？我給你買藥吧，我今天要工作，不能陪你。」  
「輝~生日快樂，抱歉，今天不能陪你，我要去做事。」  
「輝，抱歉啊。」

我開始裝作眼裡不只有你了。

「輝，別鬧，我在跟朋友說話。」  
「不要無理取鬧，回來再陪你，我現在要去就朋友。」  
「明天不能去看電影了，朋友找我。」

可是我發現，我才是那個放不下的人，每次看見你強顏歡笑的樣子，我的心也在滴血。

每次拒絕你，我也要用盡我的力氣來跟你說。

我決定早點離開，並拜託我的好友安惠真照顧好你，我把所有要注意的東西告訴她並陷入了和你的甜蜜記憶裏。回過神來，才發現自己早已淚流滿面。

我沒有給你任何解釋就離開你了。當我從安惠真口裡聽說你曾經因為我而酗酒，我心裡原本還在複合的傷口再次比我硬生生的扯開。

轉眼間我只剩下一個月的壽命，在知金容仙的遊說下去逛了一會兒街，竟然看見看見你和安惠真也在我面前，我立即躲起，生怕你看見我。

我看見安惠真悉心地照顧你，而你開始接納安惠真。

我忽然覺得你們倆真的很相配，希望安惠真能代替我永遠陪在你身邊吧。

我很想走出來，跟你好好道別，可是我知道，這時的我已經是你人生中的一個過路人罷了。

丁輝人，能再答應我一個請求嗎？我能成為你心中最重要的過路人嗎？


	7. 竹馬 甜

「丁輝人！這樣不對。」

「還是不對。」

「怎麼還是這樣啊？你有沒有用心練習的啊？」

「你是不是不想出道了？」

這些批評的話語每天也在纏繞着丁輝人，不是自己並沒有嘗試努力過，可是無論自己多勤力練習，每天通宵在公司不斷複習已經學過的舞步和技巧，還是進步不了。

雖然已經被公司通知了自己將會以Mamamoo一團出道，可是這個消息卻成為了輝人的壓力來源，並認為自己不夠其他成員優秀。

再加上老師們的責罵，輝人一開始的動力開始慢慢被消耗，信心也越來越小。  
-  
「一，二，三，四，呀！」

「嗚...很痛...」

如常在凌晨練習的丁輝人，卻可能是因為太累的關係，不小心扭傷了。

「啊...怎麼辦...」

丁輝人無助的坐在地板上，腦海裏又不斷響起老師們的批評，看著鏡子裡自己那憔悴的模樣，崩潰大哭。

哭着哭着，輝人便敵不過忽然襲來的睡意，就這樣躺在地板上睡著了。  
-  
再次醒來的時候，輝人發現自己身在醫院，受傷的腳已經被包紮好，原本想伸懶腰的她發現她的右手竟然動彈不得，看了看發現安惠真竟然坐在床的旁邊，抓着輝人的手睡著了。

或許是感受到床上的人醒來了，安惠真緩緩睜開眼，看到眼前的人呆呆的看著她，立即抱著輝人，把頭窩在輝人的頸裏，含糊不清地說道

「你昨晚嚇死我了...還以為你暈倒了...」

聽到自家女友快哭出來的語氣，輝人輕輕安撫着惠真

「我昨晚只是不小心睡著罷了。」

「腿呢？怎麼受傷了？」

「就練習的時候絆倒弄傷了。」

安惠真怎會不知道輝人這一陣子所背負着的壓力，緊緊摟著輝人，在她耳邊溫柔地說

「不用給自己太多壓力，每個人都是獨一無二的，公司選你為出道的其中一人，就代表你有一定的能力，老師們也只是想我們做得更好，容仙歐尼，星伊歐尼和我也常常被罵，不是嗎？」

丁輝人回想起上課的期間，其他歐尼們也的確像自己一樣，其實是自己過於介懷，才認為只是自己達不到老師的要求，並導致自己現在狼狽不堪的樣子。

「輝人！」

看見歐尼們和老師突然闖入，臉上寫滿了擔心，輝人忽然覺得這幾天的壓力和煩惱都消失了。

「好好休養，別再弄傷了。」老師對丁輝人說道。

「嗯，知道了。」丁輝人終於揚起了笑容，露出那深深的單邊酒窩。


	8. 竹馬 甜

「哇~這房子很漂亮啊~」

看著丁輝人在她們倆以後的屋子裏鑽來鑽去，像個小孩子一樣興奮地跳上跳下，令安惠真的笑容越發寵溺。

安惠真和丁輝人是情侶，穩定地交往三年後，決定結婚。

身為富家女兒的安惠真，父母竟然破天荒地批准了她們倆結婚，更為這小倆口準備了一所房子。

從未入住過這麼豪華的地方的丁輝人一到達房子便把安惠真給丟下，獨自探索着這間三層高的公寓。

酒紅色的地氈，配着米白色的外牆，高雅的氣息環繞着輝人。輝人走進了臥室，房間比自己的房子還大，更內設了洗手間和更衣室，恐怕再也找不到這麼宏大的房間。

丁輝人走啊走，看見家裡竟然有圖書館，畫室，樂器室等等，對於喜歡畫畫和玩樂器的她來說這裡根本就是天堂，立即走進畫室，手不斷掃着畫筆、顏料，再走進樂器室，敲了敲鋼琴，又拿起鼓棍打了打鼓。

興奮的丁輝人打算和安惠真分享這份喜悅，轉過頭來才發現自己把安惠真丟下了，再看了看周圍，更意識到自己在這大得過份的家裏迷路了。

丁輝人急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，不斷尋找正確的出口，可是複雜的走廊把這擅長記背的人也難倒了。

怎麼辦...

越是努力找出口，就發現自己越是迷路，焦急的狀態，加上累壞的丁輝人，一不小心站不穩，腿一軟就這樣跌坐在地上。

「我們輝妮怎麼就丟下我自己去參觀呢嗯？」

在丁輝人意識到的時候，就發現自己被人公主抱着，熟悉的味道把自己包圍，剛剛不安的感覺一掃而空，乖乖的窩在那人的懷裡。

「就...太興奮嘛...」

丁輝人委屈巴巴地說道。

本身就對丁輝人沒有抵抗力的安惠真看見她可憐兮兮的看著自己，剛剛那輕微不爽的心情一瞬間就被這撒嬌給趕走了。

安惠真只能認命地把丁輝人抱回大廳的沙發上，跟她好好講解這屋子的結構。下次又迷路了怎麼辦呢？  
-  
「喜歡這間新房子嗎？」

花了兩小時，終於把搬家的事情都處理好了，兩人雙雙躺在床上，疲憊不堪。

「喜歡...不過你知道嗎？」

「嗯？」

「有一樣東西比這屋子好多了。」

「是什麼？」

「你。」

比起富貴的物件和豪華的家居，我更喜歡你一直在我身邊陪伴着我，就算窮困潦倒，也能活得無比快樂。


	9. 日月 肉

文星伊坐在床上，身上穿著一件白色的襯衣，一邊領口因穿著衣服的人過份瘦小而從肩膊滑下，純白色的襯衣更是令令穿在內的黑色內衣若隱若現。雙腿縮起，雙臂圈着雙腿玩手機的姿勢令她更顯嬌小。

臥室的門被打開，文星伊抬頭看了看來者，便放下手中的手機，雙腿向前伸，雙手放在大腿上。沒有任何東西遮攔的上身，令來者更清楚看到床上那人略為明顯的內衣輪廓。

剛洗了澡的星伊只穿了內衣褲和那件白色襯衣，並沒有其他遮擋她雙腿的布料。

白皙的長腿和姣好的身材，任誰也會抵不著誘惑。文星伊慢條斯理地把領口再往下拉，確保金容仙看見這些動作後，又若無其事地把襯衣穿好，躺下和蓋上被子便打算睡了。

金容仙看著文星伊的一連串動作，勾了勾嘴角。心知文星伊所想的金容仙，一下子掀開蓋在文星伊身上的被子便跨坐在文星伊身上。

「明天沒有行程，對吧？」

還沒等面星伊的答覆，金容仙便粗暴地扯去襯衣，紐扣也被過大的力度扯爛，「滴- 滴- 滴-」地跌落到地上。

熟練地解開胸罩，金容仙張口便含着紅纓，手也不斷在揉捏著另一邊的柔軟。

聽到文星伊微弱的呻吟，金容仙輕輕咬了一下乳尖，看見文星伊微微顫抖，便向下進攻。

金容仙把文星伊的腿張開，手沿著大腿緩緩地到達私處，一手勾下濕漉漉的布料，不斷在充血了的小核上按壓，惹得身下人一陣嬌嗔。

接二連三的挑逗令文星伊慾火焚身，喘着粗氣，扭動着腰肢祈求着金容仙的進入。

金容仙似乎挺滿意文星伊的反應，在文星伊的額頭上親了一口，伸出手指探進了文星伊的軟肉。

「放鬆點...」

肉壁緊緊吸着金容仙的手指，令她難以有所動作，輕咬着文星伊的肌膚和鎖骨，安撫着她。

繃緊的身體在金容仙的安撫下逐漸放鬆，發出了幾聲悶哼聲，在體內的手指也開始前後抽送。

「哈...嗯...歐尼...」

文星伊的眼裡充滿霧氣，小嘴微微張開，嬌吟聲連綿不斷。丟掉了平時在舞台上的霸氣，躺在床上軟弱的樣子令金容仙的理智瞬間崩裂，一口吻上了文星伊的嘴唇，順著她身下的濕潤一下子把三根手指插進花莖。另一隻手也在柔軟上胡亂揉捏。

「啊...歐尼...不行...」

平時文星伊可不會叫金容仙「歐尼」，除了在鏡頭前為免稱呼得過於親暱，會叫她容仙歐尼外，在鏡頭後都是叫她容的。看似不經意的稱呼在金容仙眼內卻是赤裸裸的誘惑。

金容仙手上的速度越來越快，在雙峰上作亂的手的力度也越來越大。

「歐尼...啊...哈...」

在痛感和快感的交集下，文星伊到達了高潮，甘露順著金容仙的手指流了出來，身子從剛剛弓起的姿勢瞬間癱軟，躺在柔軟的床上大口大口地喘氣。

金容仙給文星伊擦了擦身子後，爬到她的旁邊，一把拉起被自己用力地掀開的棉被，蓋在文星伊和自己的身上，把身子還在發軟的文星伊圈在懷裡，低頭在她的髮絲上落下一吻。

看到懷裡那被自己折磨得體力透支的小人兒，金容仙不禁把抱著她的力度收得更緊，  
二人露出幸福的微笑，雙雙入睡。


	10. 日月 我們來世再見

文星伊生世貧困，在農民家庭出生。生為女生的文星伊因此不受家人重視。

吃好的總是先給哥哥，新衣服總是先給哥哥，自己就只是吃和用哥哥用過的物品。

文星伊不忿氣，女的就這麼差嗎？

日而繼夜地練習着武功，跟村上的男生打架也頻頻獲勝。換來的只是一句：「女生學人打架，是要丟了我們家的臉嗎？」

自己獨力完成所有家務，也只能聽到：「嗯，做得好。」毫無感情可言。

對這個家死了心，收拾了行李，離家出走去了。

走著走著，竟然跑到宮殿附近的森林，被人誤會了是刺客，和對方打了一場。

解開誤會後因為被發現了她出色的武功，被指派去保護公主。

公主，就是金容仙。

金容仙擁有全國渴望的美貌，文星伊第一次親眼看見她，眼球就被緊緊吸引着。

感受到那熾熱的視線，金容仙笑得開懷，對這新來的保鏢產生了興趣。

從此文星伊每天也守在金容仙身邊，服侍金容仙的工作也不知不覺由文星伊接手。

兩人天天相見，歲數差別不大，很快就熟絡了。

「在我死前，你也一定不會有事。我一定會保護好你。」

這是文星伊給金容仙許下的諾言。  
-  
「公主要和隔壁國家的王子結婚。」

一個陽光明媚的下午，玩得高興的兩人收到了這個突如其來的消息。

金容仙不願，去找父親抗議，卻被趕回府中。

從那時起，金容仙開始變得奇怪，不再跟文星伊交談，經常把自己關在房間裏。文星伊也拿她沒法子。

離結婚的時間越來越近，金容仙的狀態就越來越差。直到有一天，金容仙主動走找到了文星伊，說了一句

「親我。」

星伊呆了呆，卻沒有拒絕。畢竟，事奉主人是她的工作，不是嗎？

金容仙開始每天也要求着文星伊這樣做，一次，兩次，或是四次，五次。

文星伊發現自己竟然開始迷戀着這些命令，並開始對金容仙的婚禮越來越不適。

文星伊覺得兩人的關係越來越奇妙，可是，金容仙不願多講，文星伊也不敢多問。  
-  
到了金容仙要出行去鄰國的前一天，金容仙再次下達命令。

「逃走吧。」

欸？

「逃走？不會被發現嗎？」

「我們只有這樣了。」

強調了「我們」二字，文星伊終於明白金容仙對她的意思，第一次沒有她的命令，主動親了金容仙。

「走吧。」  
-  
果然，沒走多遠，就被人發現了。兩人在森林裏和士兵玩着捉迷藏。只要她們被抓到，就必死無疑。

兩人的力量始終不能戰勝眾多士兵，沒過多久就被圍著。

「殺了那保鏢！公主活捉回去！」

話音未落，一支箭「嗖」的一聲，射中了文星伊，不偏不倚地打中了心房，在混亂中應聲倒下。

「星！」

跪倒在文星伊奄奄一息的身體旁邊，金容仙內疚無比。她就不應這麼自私，拉著文星伊一起逃走。

悲憤欲絕的金容仙拿起散落在旁的箭打算和文星伊一起歸西，卻被一只抖震的手給制止了。

「我說過...我死之前...你也不能出事...所以...別...」

金容仙哭成淚人，任由趕到的士兵拖著她回去。  
-  
「把她給鎖在房間，直至婚禮儀式開始！」

就算宮女們有多同情和心痛公主，也只能聽命如皇帝把金容仙關著。

金容仙被困在房間，心裡回想着文星伊臨終前的話。

「現在你死了，是否代表我也能先行離去呢？」

文星伊並沒有明確地不讓她自殺。她也不願自己被嫁給別人吧？

呵呵，真是的嘴硬的傢伙...

打開抽屜，拿出自己偷偷藏起的毒藥，一口喝下。

意識逐漸模糊，呼吸開始困難，聽到門外侍女的呼喊，金容仙卻終於感到解脫。

金容仙淚水無聲的流下，嘴上卻是掛著從來也沒出現過的笑容。

一個發自內心的笑容。

文星伊，我們來世再見。


	11. 日月 校園 甜

文星伊是學校裏的學生會會長。做事能幹，聰明頂透，一把銀髮，冷艷的外貌是很多人心中的偶像。

文星伊總是對她的迷妹們愛理不理，迷妹們在她班房前不斷尖叫，她就坐在自己的位置上處理着校務。

每天收着一疊又一疊的情書，抽屜裏糖果禮物越積越多，文星伊只是把它們一一丟到垃圾桶裏。

當着迷妹們把禮物丟掉，原本打算令她們放棄示愛，豈料卻弄巧反拙，令人誤以為她的擇偶要求比較高，因此迷妹們更努力的獻殷勤，送禮物了。

唉。歐尼又要生氣了。

午休時穿過那群迷妹，走到了比自己高一級的班房前。裡面的學姐不是在複習，就是在討論考試題目，為考試作着準備。

其中一名學姐看到了文星伊在外面探頭探腦，走了出去，搭著她的肩膊，調侃著道：「被迷妹們纏著了？」

「...何時不是啊...」

「那你來幹嘛？」

順著文星伊的眼睛望進教室，看到了一隻正在伏在書桌上睡覺的小兔子。

明白了文星伊的來意，學姐意味深長的笑了笑：「上課期間來談戀愛嗎，我們的學生會會長？」

對文星伊耳根變紅的反應瘩瘩的笑著，學姐走到還在睡的金容仙旁邊，拍了拍試圖讓她起來。可是金容仙只是懶懶的動了動，又躺回去了。

「真是的...星伊啊~」

聽到關鍵字眼金容仙馬上抬起頭，和正在就進來的文星伊對上了眼。對自己學姐的寵溺快要溢出眼外，走到了金容仙旁邊，揉了揉她的頭髮。

「醒了？」

「嗯...」

一個坐著一個站著，金容仙把頭埋在文星伊肚子裏，雙手環著她的纖腰，疲憊的蹭着。

在旁人眼中那高冷俊俏的形象往往到了金容仙就自動消失，帥氣不過三秒，就成了隻人見人愛的可愛倉鼠。

「歐尼...學姐們都在...」

文星伊看到學姐們戲謔的笑容，臉頰通紅，向後挪了挪身子，卻被抱得更緊。

「你上來不就是為了給她們秀恩愛嗎？」

調戲着自家小倉鼠，果然看到她臉蛋的粉紅再深了一道，頭也垂得低低的。周圍的學姐被她這一連串的行為逗得哄堂大笑。

放開雙手，金容仙伸了伸懶腰，按著桌子站了起來，在文星伊熟透了的臉蛋上親了口，牽起她的手十字緊扣。

「好了，不鬧了，去吃飯吧。」


	12. 日月 肉

在寬敞的大床上，兩名女子在上熱吻。暗淡的燈光令場景增添一絲曖昧。

銀髮女子全身赤裸，靠在床板上，同時為了支撐身體而雙手按床，閉上眼任由對方掠奪着嘴唇。

單膝跪在床邊，金容仙把整個人的重心壓在文星伊身上，嘴緊貼着她的唇不願離去，軟舌在兩者口腔中追逐。

「哈...姐姐...」

文星伊被吻得眼神迷離，大口大口的喘着氣，胸口起伏不停，看著眼前衣衫整齊，衣冠楚楚的人色迷迷的盯著自己，原本微微分開的雙腿立即閉上，臉上泛起一陣紅暈。

爬到文星伊雙腿的面前，抓着腳裸輕輕向自己一拉，讓坐著的文星伊躺在鬆軟的床上，眼睛不斷雪白在胴體上遊走。

看著文星伊害羞的神情，捷眉顫抖，雙腿也因為金容仙的眼神忍不住夾緊，卻阻止不了不斷流出的濕糯。

「姐姐...」

見金容仙久久沒所行動，文星伊輕喚了她一聲，雙腿互相摩擦着，期望能減緩自己被挑起的慾望。

金容仙笑了笑，沒有正面回答文星伊的呼喚，卻俯身親上了頸脖。

鼻息不斷打在星伊敏感的脖子上，惹得她不斷抖震。金容仙輕舔著肌膚，從脖子到鎖骨，再慢慢移到渾圓。

舌頭不斷在頂端上遊走，一時吸吮，一時輕咬，手也沿著腰爬到另一邊，輕輕揉弄著。

文星伊眼角泛著淚水，甜膩的呻吟聲不時從口中洩出，腿間更濕潤了。

雖說金容仙依照了文星伊的請求向她索要着，卻帶著了平時沒有的溫柔與耐性，令文星伊更為難耐，扭動着身子渴求着觸碰。

「姐姐...想要...」

下身蹭着金容仙的褲子，布料上瞬間沾滿愛液，更浸透了褲子，令金容仙的大腿也感受到文星伊的濕潤。

「很興奮呢。」

金容仙邪魅一笑，手從渾圓攀過下腹，到達那已經濕得一塌糊塗的私處。

「星伊很想被人幹啊？」

嘲弄着臉皮薄的文星伊，果然看到她那紅得快滴血的臉，撇開了頭。

沒有更多的刁難，玉指朝私處上的凸起重重的壓下去，接著輕輕的撫摸着，身下的人被弄得嬌喘連連，看到年上穿得整齊的衣服只覺更羞恥，乾脆閉上眼，強迫自己不去看。手則緊緊抓着床單。

「姐...姐姐...啊...呼...」

在星伊快受不了的時候金容仙忽然停下動作，從快感中抽離的星伊立即睜開眼，疑惑的看著眼前那得逞的笑臉。

始終敵不過自身的需求，文星伊睜著水汪汪的眼睛，懇求着金容仙。

只見金容仙中口袋中拿出了一個小東西，在文星伊面前晃了晃便一股勁地塞進她體內。

「那個...不行...姐姐啊~！」

趁著文星伊沒留神，手往口袋伸向遙控，調教到最高一檔。文星伊被刺激得渾身顫抖，想縮緊自己卻被金容仙壓着，動彈不得。

「啊...不...嗯啊~」

「這樣就不行了？」

壞笑着，金容仙把兩根手指插進穴道，把跳蛋也順著推到最深，手指不斷抽動，不斷頂著文星伊的敏感處不放，手心也在每次撞擊中無意衝撞着腫脹的小核。

「姐姐...姐姐...不行...嗯...姐姐...啊...」

屈服在猛烈的進攻下，文星伊放聲尖叫呻吟，嘴裡含糊地重複着對戀人的暱稱，每寸肌膚開始泛紅，一滴生理淚水從眼裡滴下，留下一條淚痕。

小東西在體內不斷震動，不用多久文星伊就高潮了。金容仙緩緩把它拔出來，連帶著蜜液流出穴口。

呼吸逐漸穩定，文星伊看著笑吟吟的金容仙，回想起剛剛自己的媚態，羞得把自己躲進被子裏。

「呵呵，真是的~」

到衛生間弄濕了毛巾，輕擦着文星伊還處於敏感的身體，清潔乾淨後鑽到被窩，從背後環着文星伊。

轉身面向戀人，文星伊把頭埋在金容仙的脖子蹭了蹭，便沉沉睡去。

「晚安了，星伊。」


	13. 仙丹 感性露營 甜

「大家都要睡哪裡啊？」

朴娜萊一邊收拾着桌上的垃圾，一邊問道。

「我跟容仙睡車，歐尼們跟娜恩睡露營車吧。」

「嗯...早點睡啊！」

拉著快要進入夢鄉的金容仙進了車裏，還沒等素丹關上門，金容仙便在床上一動不動的睡死了。

「噗，是有多累啊...」

今天早上由駕駛露營車開始，一直到浮潛，準備晚餐，金容仙也是最勤力的那個。

撥了撥容仙散落在臉上的髮絲，素丹也在她身旁躺下了。

明明已經累得要命，素丹卻睡不著，睜著眼，仔細地看著容仙的臉容。

很美...

素丹的手不自覺的戳着金容仙的臉，而後者因為被人打擾着好夢，眉頭皺緊。

見騷擾者毫不打算暫停手中動作，金容仙一記長安洞火拳就這樣打在朴素丹的胸口上。

「啊！痛啦！」

「誰叫你弄醒我。」

一隻炸毛小兔子瞪着還在裝可憐的戀人，忿忿地朝脖子咬了一口。

「嘿嘿~」

得逞的笑了笑，接着又窩在素丹的懷抱裏睡了。

「容仙啊...」

無緣無故被撩了一把的朴素丹看到自己懷裡多出的那團毛球，慾望就忽然被撩起了。

把金容仙夾在自己和床上，那雙驚恐的兔子眼睛真的是百看不厭呢。

把車窗的簾布全數拉上，欺身壓上手足無措的容仙身上。

「這車子不隔音，待會不叫太大聲。」

不給金容仙回話的機會，雙唇貼上了對方的小嘴，掀開了這天晚上的序幕。  
-  
「容仙和素丹還在睡嗎？」

朴娜萊四處張望，早餐都弄好了她倆怎麼還沒起來啊。

孫娜恩喵了喵車窗，開口說道

「她們昨天應該很晚才睡咧，讓她們睡多一會吧。」

「唉...不是叫她們早點睡了嘛...」

兩人搖搖頭，低頭吃着自己的鬆餅。


	14. 太陽與月亮 日月

「月，這是你下一個目標。」

遞出文件夾，鮮紅的墨水染上白紙

金容仙

「照例一個月的時限，殺了她。」

「是。」  
-  
月，是名專業殺手，冷血無情，下手在殺手界中無疑最狠。

只要你在她目標清單出現，三十天後絕對不會活著。

沒有例外。  
-  
來到一棟舊式公寓，踏進上級為自己租借好的單位，簡單放下隨身物品，便走去隔壁單位找她的目標。

出門前都鏡子前練習着微笑，弄了好幾分鐘才把那僵硬的微笑勉強變得自然。  
-  
走進金容仙家裡，粉紅色的房間裏只有一張單人床和小小的書桌，和單位的面積不對稱的書本一疊一疊的堆滿書桌。

「我讀大學的，這些都是參考書而已。」

環顧四周，月就越不明白，為什麼上頭要派自己來殺這小姑娘。

天真爛漫的剛成年女孩，怎樣都會是別人的殺父仇人吧。

月被自己突如其來的想法嚇了一跳，自己從來沒有過的心情竟然在她面前浮了出來。

談着天，金容仙的傻氣和開朗帶動着月的心情，赫然把自己的名字告訴了金容仙。

文星伊。

她感受到眼前的女孩在聽到自己的名字後的吃驚，不過對方很快就恢復開朗，文星伊也就不追究。

殊不知，這個決定，為日後埋下了災難的種子。  
-  
文星伊都不知道這是第幾晚了，握著手中的槍卻遲遲不能動手。

文星伊知道，自己動心了。

嘆了口氣，放回手槍。

現在凌晨兩點，她睡了嗎？

再次回過神時自己已經站在對方的家門，手輕輕的敲著。

裏面傳來一聲巨響，幾秒後門口就打開了。

「哈哈...剛剛不小心把東西掉到地上了...」  
-  
轉眼間就只剩下一個星期，可是兩人的關係卻越發親密。

對於自己的任務，文星伊不想更不願去想。

這晚，金容仙到了文星伊家過夜，兩人躺在床上，正當文星伊思緒混亂的時候，金容仙竟然吻上了自己。

原來，金容仙也動心了。  
-  
大海碧波蕩漾，浪花不斷，一個比一個大，衝擊力逐漸增強，海中的小船也順著浪潮漂浮，直到一個大浪把船打翻，才再次恢復平靜。

激情過後，累壞了的金容仙在一旁熟睡中，剩下文星伊坐在旁邊心事重重。  
-  
要面對的始終也會到來。

文星伊去了金容仙家裡吃飯，把可樂不小心弄濕全身，只能借金容仙浴室洗澡。

放在桌上文星伊的手機屏幕忽然亮起，好奇心下金容仙看了看來者信息，卻呆在當場。

文星伊走出來時就看見金容仙拿著自己手機的樣子，搶回手機發現金容仙已經看到了自己上級發給自己的提示信息。

比想像中平淡的聲音，金容仙開口說

「原來你接近我是為了把我幹掉嗎？」


	15. 太陽與月亮 日月 2

殺手界有兩名出名的殺手，一名是月，令一名，就是日。

人們都說她們是太陽和月亮，兩者都是天下級的人物，卻從來沒有人真正的接觸過她們。

她們從來沒有合作過，也沒見面，就像太陽和月亮，不會待在一起。

月在接收任務期間，日也剛巧在收到任務書。

「目標：文星伊」

文星伊是誰？

沒關係，反正就是普通一個女孩而已，日接了任務，卻感到一絲不安。

在那簡陋的房子住下，對面的鄰居就來造訪了，雙方談得投契，並交換了名字。

「我叫文星伊。」

文...星伊？！

她就是文星伊？

慌亂的思緒過了一秒又回復過來，以為是上頭幫忙把目標帶到自己跟前，免得自己四處尋人。

可是，問題竟然是出於自己，和她相處了三個小時，自己竟然對她心動了。

原本能兩天就搞定好的任務就這樣一直拖着。

那天晚上拿著刀刃猶豫不決，門就被文星伊敲著，心裏有鬼的日被嚇個半死，連同刀刃的盒子掉到地上。

該死  
-  
那天日玩着手機，在社交媒體上忽然看到個有關月的介紹，好奇心催使下按進去看，形容外觀的資料竟然和文星伊一模一樣。

沒有人看見過月，日卻確信那資訊都是真的。

文星伊就是月？

那，上頭是要我殺了月？  
-  
答案很快揭曉，在自己家吃飯的文星伊把可樂給灑在身上，只能去洗澡。

沒能抵擋着引誘，查看了文星伊手機裏的信息。

果然。

令金容仙意想不到的是，月的任務正是殺掉自己。

上頭的目的也是明確，就是為了保着位置而下的命令。

那現在，她們該怎麼辦？  
-  
只見文星伊不知道從那裡拿出了一把手槍指著金容仙，對進胸口，卻沒扣下扳機。

「殺了我吧。我們倆，最終都會死一人。」

文星伊迷茫的表情，令金容仙明白她不知道自己是日，和自己也接到任務的事實。

從床頭櫃拿出和文星伊同款的文件夾遞到文星伊面前，翻開一看，裡面目標一欄寫着文星伊，而執行者，則是日。

「你...是日？」

文星伊震驚得說不出話來，上頭更是令她毛骨悚然。

「殺了我，你才能活。」

「不要。」

金容仙隱約聽到文星伊的聲音有些哽咽，強硬的態度微微放緩。

「金容仙你死了那我怎麼辦！」

一行淚水從文星伊眼角流下，金容仙的心口比狠狠的揪了一下。

「那晚只是一夜情，不是嗎？」

金容仙用著自己最平靜的聲線問到。她知道，自己的淚水也忍不了多久。

「金容仙，我喜歡你！」

文星伊喪失理智的大喊，眼淚崩堤，無助和絕望填滿了情緒。

「星...」

衝向文星伊緊緊的擁抱著她，自己也不禁哭了起來。

要是她們不動手殺人，上頭一定會派人藉任務失敗的名義殺了她們。

「一起死吧。」

從櫃裏拿出另一把手槍，金容仙得出最後一個結論。

擦掉文星伊的淚水，兩人擁吻在一起，享受着這最後的幸福。  
-  
「三、二、一」

「砰-」

「呀！文星伊！」

只見文星伊應聲倒下，胸口摻血，而金容仙還好端端的站着。

「文星伊你...為什麼...說好的一起開槍呢...」

「我不想你死，咳咳...對不、咳、起...」

眼皮變得沉重，無力的躺在金容仙的懷裡。

「你幸福就好...」

金容仙抱著文星伊的屍體，哭聲淒厲

你走了我怎會幸福...文星伊...

太陽和月亮注定不能在一起，打破定律的人，只會令她們最後分別得更遠。


	16. 星輝 校園 甜

丁輝人是個醋桶。連丁輝人自己也承認。

只要自己女朋友和任何人談笑，或被單獨約出，她都會生悶氣。

可是這可不能怪丁輝人，誰叫她女友是舞蹈社團的團長。還要是校花兼校草的舞蹈社團團長。

每天被一堆學弟學妹圍著，不是送花，就是送禮物。告白更是再也平常不過的事。無論是男是女也毫不例外。

丁輝人不明白，為什麼文星伊不告訴她那班瘋狂的粉絲們，她已經有女朋友，不告訴他們，丁輝人就是她的女朋友。

文星伊每次也是說：「跟她們說可能會令她們討厭你，我不想你被欺負嘛~」

親了親臉頰，又摸了摸頭，哄完一番後，丁輝人氣也就消了。

可是今次丁輝人可坐不住了。有名迷妹把一群朋友叫來，當着一群人面前向文星伊告白。

「你不是沒有女朋友嗎？那能跟我一起嗎？」

眼看文星伊不知道怎麼推搪，呆在當場，丁輝人氣得衝進人群裡，把文星伊給拉了出來。

還沒來得及追問，那學妹竟然連帶著那群人一同追了上來。

瞟了一眼丁輝人，學妹很不悅，帶著鄙視的語氣嘲諷着她。

「你沒勇氣告白就不要打擾別人告白，每次看到我們的星伊學姐都只會躲在旁邊看著我們是想怎樣？」

手指指著丁輝人，學妹還想再說話，卻被文星伊給打斷。

「嗯？我們輝妮原來經常在吃醋嗎？」

在旁邊聽著的文星伊差點沒笑出來，一把摟著丁輝人，低下頭看著比自己矮一丁點的戀人。

「那怎麼辦呢~」

文星伊忍著笑意，托起丁輝人的下巴就這樣在眾人面前親下去。

丁輝人被這麼一個舉動羞得把整個人藏在文星伊背後，整張臉紅得不像話。圍著的眾人全都倒抽了一口氣，不是在張著嘴，就是竊竊私語。

文星伊摟著丁輝人。

「喔對了小學妹，我沒說過我沒有女朋友，她就是我女朋友，你們都不許欺負她，大家都知道了吧？」

說罷便拉著丁輝人離開人群。  
-  
「輝妮不要生氣嘛...」

看到丁輝人的頭還是垂得低低的，以為她還在生氣的文星伊嘗試哄着她，卻被丁輝人害羞的樣子給逗笑了。

「你之前不就是要我這樣做嗎？」

把丁輝人摟抱着，親了親額頭。

「你不怕她們變得討厭你了嗎？你這樣罵她們。」

「沒關係，我心裡只有你，再裝不下其他人了。」


	17. 日月 肉 師生

「金老師。」

文星伊敲了敲教員室的門，手中拿著一份100分的考卷。

現在已經是六時半，老師和同學們應該都離開學校，文星伊索性推門而進，果然看到除了金容仙的以外，其他位置都已經空無一人。

「金老師。」

文星伊又喚了一聲。

金容仙從課業堆中抬起頭，綁着的金髮低馬尾順著動作掉到肩膀後，銀框眼鏡使她更顯溫文爾雅。

「星伊？」

皺了皺眉，這個時間點她應該是在家裡才對啊，怎麼還會在學校裏？

瞄到文星伊手中的考卷，又瞧瞧文星伊驕傲的笑容

「找我拿獎勵嗎？」

被說中來意的文星伊也沒多加辯解，將考卷攤在桌子，指著那大大的「100」

「金老師，我可是拿了比你要求高20分的分數呢，要個獎勵不過份吧。」

只見金容仙站了起來，雙手挽著她的脖子，往文星伊嘴上就是一吻。

得到默許的文星伊手就開始不安份，沿著小腹一直攀上胸前。

撥開教師枱上的作業，讓金容仙坐在上面，文星伊就站在金容仙雙腿的中間，嘴再次貼上櫻唇。

熟練的把金容仙的胸罩脫下，手在襯衫下揉捏着柔軟，舌頭則趁對方張嘴呼吸時捲進去，在口腔中相互嬉戲。

「嗯...星...」

金容仙開始喘息，頭漸漸的往文星伊的頸窩裏靠。

耳邊傳來的喘息聲挑撥着文星伊的理智，吻一個個的落在金容仙的身體四處，由淺吻去到吸吮，脖子、胸前、腰上也有着屬於文星伊的標記。

被文星伊逗得焚火欲身，悶哼了兩聲，雙腿纏著文星伊的腰身，下體不斷磨蹭着

「星...快點...」

文星伊的笑聲充滿磁性，嘴上調戲着金容仙

「老師很急呢~」

手卻不敢違抗對方的命令，伸手到大腿的根部，緩緩往上，手指若有若無的挑逗着金容仙敏感的脆弱。

下手一下比一下重，入口已經流著潺潺流水，將一根手指探進她的體內，勾出一條水絲。

「我來了咯~」

與剛剛那一下的輕插不同，文星伊用兩根手指進入了她，毫不憐惜地在她體內抽插，不斷撞擊着裡面的軟肉。

一下比一下深，金容仙尖叫連連，雙手無力的掛在文星伊的肩上，眼角泛紅，胸前的兩團兔子剛好在文星伊的臉前，順著文星伊頂弄的節奏蹦跳着。

「容...」

用染上情慾的沙啞聲線喚着被弄得精神渙散的金容仙，按耐不着就張嘴含着紅纓，又是吸又是吮，下方的速度卻未曾減慢。

「星...星伊...啊、不行...」

破碎的呻吟聲不斷中口中溢出，魂霄魄散的模樣實在是令人難以自制，文星伊手中的速度越來越快，一下插到了最深。

「嗯啊...~星！」

頭腦空白一片，小腹不斷收縮，緊緊吸著文星伊的手指，整個身子都在微微顫抖。

文星伊輕力的把手指抽出，蜜液順著桌子流出，滴到地上。

「容...很多啊，這次在教員室比較興奮嗎？」

文星伊把沾滿蜜汁的手指遞到金容仙的小嘴前，示意她舔乾淨。

「哼...」

臉上的紅暈還沒褪去，伸出舌尖輕輕舔舐着自己高潮後的餘韻。

一下又一下的舔著，再次勾起了文星伊的色心。

「金老師，我能先把下一次的獎勵也領了嗎？」


	18. 星輝 辦公室 肉

夜幕低垂，辦公室裏漆黑一片，只剩下角落的一部電腦螢幕仍然亮著，文星伊的手指不斷在鍵盤上敲打着，全副精神放在手上的工作。

總裁的房門被人打開，一名女子從裡面走出，走都文星伊跟前拍了拍她的肩膀。

「丁、丁總好！」

文星伊連忙站了起來，恭恭敬敬的向眼前的上司問好。

「跟我來一趟。」

丁輝人示意文星伊跟着她，邁步走向附近的會議室。

打開了會議室的燈，回頭看到文星伊在會議室的門外磨磨蹭蹭，一副害怕的樣子，遲遲不願進來。

丁輝人最討厭別人慢吞吞，可是今天看到文星伊這副模樣，自己不但沒感到心煩，反而覺得眼前的人多了一分可愛的意味。

「星伊，過來，坐下。」

丁輝人強硬而不容拒絕的態度令文星伊嚥了嚥口水，硬着頭皮走到丁輝人面前坐下。

丁輝人勾了勾嘴角，手從星伊的臉輕輕掃至下顎，托起下巴吻上她的櫻唇。

「嗚...」

文星伊的頭被死死的壓著，喘不過氣來，雙手只能無力地槌打着丁輝人的胸膛，雙眼閉合，任由對方的舌頭不斷掠奪着自己的口腔。

只見丁輝人沒有打算放過文星伊的意思，單手抓着文星伊捶打着自己的雙手，另一隻手則用力扯開文星伊身上的布料，轉眼間胴體一覽無遺。

嘴開始往下進攻，從脖子至鎖骨，緩緩掃過文星伊的敏感地帶，往胸前的兩團柔軟進發。

「嗯...嗚...嗯哈...」

文星伊只感覺到胸前的灼熱的視線，剛想睜眼，櫻桃就被含在嘴裡，一時輕輕扯咬，一時狠狠吸吮，原本想要拒絕的句子只剩下嬌喘聲。

「星伊，椅子都濕透了~」

既戲弄又嘲笑的語氣令文星伊下身的小嘴吐出更多蜜液，撇開了頭，不讓眼前的人看到自己發燙的臉頰。

丁輝人用手指刮了刮文星伊身下的小豆芽，惹得後者一陣哆嗦。

一把摟著文星伊往自己一拉，自己則順著力度坐到椅子上，讓文星伊跨坐在自己上面，變成了星上輝下的姿勢。

「自己坐上來。」

向文星伊伸出手，用著挑釁的眼神看著臉色潮紅的文星伊。

文星伊的身體被丁輝人逗得渾身敏感，一心只想着解脫，不顧羞恥，咬了咬牙，扶著丁輝人的肩頭把自己發軟的身子撐起，對準手指就坐了下去。

「啊~...」

文星伊纖細的手臂撐不起自己因無力而變得更重的身子，對準手指的瞬間就坐了下去，突然的進入令文星伊下腹一陣酥軟，就這樣癱倒在丁輝人身上。

「自己動。」

手指輕輕的頂弄着文星伊，令文星伊越發難受，理智什麼的早已拋諸腦後，手按著丁輝人的肩頭，擺動着腰肢，口中不斷發出輕輕的喘息聲，眼睛咪成一條縫，淚水在眼眶裏打轉。

「啊...哈嗯...我...嗯...沒...沒力氣...哈...了...嗚...」

丁輝人早被文星伊一連串的舉動弄得口乾舌燥，看到文星伊可憐動人的臉容，再也忍不住，手不斷搗弄着她的花道，摸上了濕潤裏的微微突起，接着重重的朝那裡捅下去。

「啊啊~！啊...嗯啊...哈...不嗯~」

只見文星伊的花穴不斷收縮，每一下也會吐出更多蜜液，身子不斷顫抖，她高潮了。

「做得很好呢，星伊~」

安撫似的摸了摸星伊的頭髮

「明天別來上班了。」

對上了文星伊不知所措的眼睛，又補了一句

「我的人，我來養。」


	19. 星輝 校園 肉

「哈...學姐...」

丁輝人被壓在廁格裏的牆壁，雙腿分開，校服上的鈕扣被全數解開，小嘴微微的張著，輕輕的喘息聲傳進文星伊的耳裏。

文星伊不斷在丁輝人敏感的脖子上輕咬舔舐，噴出來的鼻息令丁輝人不禁顫抖，雙腿的力度又軟了幾分。

「嗚...星...嗯~學姐...等...」

文星伊把膝蓋頂在丁輝人雙腿的中間，手往輝人的背部伸去，解開胸罩，兩團雪白失去束縛而彈了出來。

嘴巴從脖子轉至胸前，張口含着一邊的柔軟，舌頭不斷上下挑逗着乳尖，手則去到私處，隔著布料輕輕摩擦着突起。

「啊...學姐...哈嗯~」

丁輝人雙腿一軟，癱軟在文星伊的懷裡。文星伊把丁輝人按回牆上，手環抱着腰部，以免她再次跌下來。

放開丁輝人的雙峰，手把內褲給扯去，手指在穴口外面徘徊，忽視着丁輝人難受的樣子，文星伊親上了丁輝人的小嘴，啃咬着丁輝人的下唇，微微的血腥味充滿口腔。

「唔...唔哼...」

丁輝人難受的扭了扭身子，手拉著文星伊的手臂，渴望着進一步的動作。

「小狗狗，乖一點啊~」

文星伊突然把兩根手指插進丁輝人的花穴，令丁輝人一個猝不及防，雙腿站不穩，整個人的中心往下跌。

支撐着丁輝人的就只有文星伊在她腰上的手，豈料文星伊一個壞心，放開了丁輝人，令她往下墜時唯一的支撐點就是那兩根手指，在她體內的兩根手指。

「啊~！」

丁輝人感覺到異物被頂到了最深處，下腹一陣酥軟，無力地趴在文星伊身上，大口大口的喘著氣。

文星伊開始抽動着手指，時不時刮着內壁，時快時慢，想要又得不到的感覺令丁輝人快要發瘋，用著軟軟的聲音向文星伊求饒。

「學姐...嗯...姐姐...啊哈...快點...」

文星伊卻像沒聽到似的，還是慢悠悠的抽插着，伴隨着抽動帶著一波又一波的蜜液。

「輝妮，在學校叫小聲點。」

在丁輝人體內的手指開始加速，一下一下的頂都丁輝人的敏感處。

在狹窄的環境下丁輝人無處可逃，每次想掙開文星伊的懷抱，減輕體內的酥麻感的時候，文星伊總會一手把她拉回懷裡，並懲罰性似的加重力度。

丁輝人開始受不了文星伊這激烈的索要，呼吸凌亂，雙手死命的捂着嘴，不讓呻吟聲洩出，只剩下從鼻間發出的悶哼聲。

「嗯...嗯哼...嗯...嗚...」

過多的快感令丁輝人的體力迅速消耗，眼眸泛著淚光，淚水從眼角溢出。

「啊啊...啊~姐姐...星...星伊姐姐~...嗯啊...~」

文星伊的手未曾減速，在感覺到下方的嬌嫩開始收縮，狠狠的撞向敏感點，只見懷裡的人猛烈一震，發出一聲的長吟，全身不斷顫抖着，下身的小嘴釋放着蜜汁。

協助丁輝人把衣服都穿好，唯獨內褲被文星伊扯爛了，穿不了。

「呀~！這下我怎樣回家啦！」

丁輝人嬌嗔道，粉拳不斷落在文星伊的胸膛。

文星伊勾了勾嘴角，壞壞的笑著

「那我們順便在公車上來一回吧？」


	20. 星輝 家 浴室 肉

「你看你，我不是叫你別喝這麼多酒嗎？現在路也走不穩，哼！」

丁輝人一打開門，就看見那個說要去朋友聚會，滿身酒氣的文星伊， 攤開雙手，腳步踉蹌的朝自己走去。

「別碰我！立即滾去洗澡！」

拿起毛巾就向文星伊丟去，把某個醉醺醺的人塞進浴室，砰一聲把門關上。

整個人浸在水裡，任由熱水沖灑在肌膚上，文星伊的酒醉也醒了一半。

洗好澡正要站起來的時候，才發現剛剛自己忘了拿衣服了。

「輝人...」

文星伊打開了浴室的門，露出一顆頭，睜著無辜的眼神向着丁輝人求救。

「我沒拿衣服...」

丁輝人還氣在頭上，拿著衣服就朝文星伊臉上丟。

「唔...！」

文星伊沒接好，衣服全掉到濕滑的地上。沒衣服替換的文星伊只好委屈的鑽回水裏。

「冷...」

唉。丁輝人只能去再拿一套衣服給文星伊。

拿著衣服走進浴室內，卻看到令人渾身沸騰的一幕：文星伊赤裸的浸在水裡，熱水令文星伊全身白淨的皮膚泛著粉紅，剛剛無辜的樣子在丁輝人的腦海裏閃過。

「星伊...歐尼...」

迅速把自己身上的衣服給脫掉，手上的那套全新的衣服又不知道丟那裡去了，丁輝人踏進浴缸，一把攬著還在鬧小脾氣的文星伊。

「歐尼...」丁輝人又叫了一聲。

文星伊現在才開始察覺到眼前戀人那染上情慾的雙眼，掙扎着要離開丁輝人的懷抱，可是丁輝人卻死死的抱著文星伊，頭不斷往文星伊的胸前蹭。

「歐尼，撩人可是要負責的。」

文星伊還想要爭辯什麼，小嘴就被丁輝人睹住，身體也因為丁輝人的到處點火而燥熱起來。

熱水冒著的霧氣令四周的溫度不斷上升，文星伊被吻得意亂情迷，雙頰通紅，丁輝人卻遲遲沒所動作。

文星伊難耐的動了動，直接抓起丁輝人的手，往自己的酥胸貼去。

「剛剛誰說不要的？」

丁輝人挑了挑眉，手粗魯的揉著那團柔軟，軟肉被擠出指縫，文星伊被弄得又痛又爽，忍不住嬌吟一聲。

「都濕了呢...」

雖然丁輝人看不見文星伊腿間的濕潤，手往下探去，就能感受到文星伊因興奮而流下的滑膩。

「歐尼...想要嗎？」

丁輝人在文星伊耳邊說道，舌頭輕輕逗着耳垂。

「嗯哼...快點...」

把丁輝人再拉向自己，主動獻上自己的朱唇，軟舌立即被纏著，花穴同時被異物填滿。

「啊哈...」

下腹的酸脹感令文星伊悶哼了聲，身子立即軟了下來。

手指開始緩緩抽動，早已熟悉對方的身體，丁輝人每一下也朝文星伊的敏感點進攻。

文星伊無力的靠在浴缸邊緣，一條腿被丁輝人架在肩膊，粉嫩的私處清晰可見，這視覺上的刺激令丁輝人更加賣力的頂弄。

「啊...輝吶、輝...嗯...哈...」

文星伊臉色潮紅，說話在強烈的頂撞下變得含糊不清，神智迷亂，空白的腦袋只能下意識地配合着丁輝人的抽插。

「歐尼這個樣子很淫蕩啊。」

丁輝人輕笑了一聲，突然歸來的羞恥感令文星伊腿間更濕潤了，不停歇的抽動使她在丁輝人身下化成一灘春水。

「啊...輝...要...不行了...」

身體不受控的抽搐着，花瓣一波又一波的湧出愛液，軟肉緊緊吸著丁輝人的手指。

把文星伊從水中抱起，用浴巾把她包着，快步把她放在床上。

「輝妮...衣服...」

文星伊拉著丁輝人問道。

「不用穿衣服了。你剛剛這麼快到了，我可還沒玩久呢。」

丁輝人轉過身把文星伊壓在床上，往那嬌豔欲滴吻去。

寧靜的晚上摻雜着陣陣喘息聲。夜，還很漫長。


	21. 竹馬 婚後生活 甜

廚房裏傳出陣陣飯香，安惠真端出兩份熱騰騰的早餐，走進臥室把丁輝人叫醒。

「輝人，起來了。」

安惠真用手輕輕搖了搖丁輝人，對方則是躲進被子裏，悶悶的哼了一聲。

「被悶壞了不好。」

悠悠的把被子拉開，讓丁輝人的臉再次露在空氣中。

過了片刻丁輝人還是沒有動靜，安惠真慢慢的爬上床，用著自己最溫柔的聲線哄着丁輝人，手環抱着自己最愛的戀人。

又或是應該說，自己最愛的老婆。

「老婆~快點起來~」

被吵著的丁輝人在安惠真的懷抱裏用手用力槌了幾下胸前，又找了個舒服的姿勢繼續睡了。

「我煮了早餐，你不吃了嗎？」

見丁輝人那完全不打算起來的模樣，安惠真噘了噘嘴，裝着受傷的向丁輝人撒嬌。

聽到有吃的，這只小狗狗果然睡意全無，瞪着那雙圓滾滾的眼睛看著安惠真。

「你煮什麼了？」

「你去看看不就知道了~」

把丁輝人橫着抱起，不理會懷裡人兒的掙扎，把她抱到飯桌前面，還在鬧起床氣的丁輝人看到吃的瞬間變得乖巧，眼睛離不開那些...披薩？

「早餐吃這些不會油膩嗎？」

輝人任由着安惠真把自己安頓在椅子上，歪了歪頭，好笑的看著安惠真把一塊披薩塞進嘴裡。

「不會啊，況且還是我弄的。」

丁輝人拿起盤裡其中一塊，果然是自家戀人親自弄的，這披薩比外面的大上一整倍。

咬了一大口，滿足的看著安惠真，晃了晃頭以示自己有多幸福。

早已吃完的安惠真托著頭，看著丁輝人，嘴裡泛起微微一笑。

「怎麼突然這樣看著我。」

「你可愛啊。」

「昂~！」

就這樣靜靜的看著輝人吃好早餐後，安惠真還是那個姿勢眼睛固定在丁輝人身上。

「別再看啦！快洗碗去！」

丁輝人被盯得害羞，連忙把安惠真拉起來推進廚房。

安惠真也就順著丁輝人走到廚房，在丁輝人要出去的瞬間在她唇上啄了一下。

「我愛你。」

「我也是。」


	22. 竹馬 鋼琴 甜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 離題警告

竹馬 鋼琴 甜

丁輝人雙手放在黑白琴鍵上，深呼吸了一口氣，緩緩敲打着琴鍵。

優美的旋律從鋼琴裏傳出，由激昂去到抒情的樂譜，丁輝人也能把旋律編改成自己的，用著自己的特色令觀眾沉醉於其中。

最後一個音符消失在演出廳中，震耳欲聾的鼓掌歡呼聲蓋過少女那句柔柔的道謝聲，拉起碰到地面的裙襬，丁輝人緩緩地走回後台。

-

剛把阻事的晚裝換回舒適的休閒服，安惠真不知道從哪裡進來自己的休息室，自然地摟過在放空的丁輝人。

「你怎樣進來的？」

「你的保安讓我進來的啊。」

丁輝人轉身抱著安惠真，頭枕在胸前，任由自己在安心的懷抱裏休息。

「輝妮今天很厲害，全部人都被你迷住了欸」

安惠真輕輕順著丁輝人的頭髮，後者親暱地蹭了蹭安惠真的頸窩。

「這麼久沒上台演出，我也是很緊張的好嗎！」

丁輝人往安惠真的肚子輕力槌了一拳，嘟起小嘴以示不滿。

奶兇的小狗在安惠真面前就只剩下可愛兩個字，捧着丁輝人的臉就親上紅唇。

「呀！這裡有閉路電視！」

丁輝人急急地把安惠真推開，紅着臉瞪着嬉皮笑臉的安惠真。

「怕什麼，沒有人會有心思翻看閉路電視的。」

「哼！」

氣噗噗的小奶狗決定不要理會這位臉皮厚的客人，開始動手卸妝，安惠真也就乖乖地坐在一旁的膠椅上等著。

「待會要去吃烤腸嗎？」

安惠真滑着手機，看到文某人在社交媒體中放閃，把金容仙給自己餵食的相片分享了出去，還要把圖片傳給自己。

這分明就是在取笑自己嘛！

安惠真被氣得牙癢癢，我也可以讓丁輝人餵我啊！

「好啊，在家裡烤嗎？」

丁輝人收拾着東西，望向安惠真，結果發現她死死地盯著手機螢幕。

「看什麼？」

丁輝人把頭伸了過去，還是沒看清楚。

「沒、沒事。那回家吧。」

安惠真絕對不會告訴丁輝人，剛剛文星伊傳了張金容仙脖子上的草莓的照片。

看來得找容仙歐尼告狀了。

-

「惠真啊，我困了...」

吃好飯的兩人躺在柔軟的大床上，互相擁抱着，丁輝人打了個呵欠，在安惠真的懷裡犯困。

安惠真看著丁輝人可愛的臉容，視線卻一直落到丁輝人的脖子上。

想起剛剛文星伊發過來的照片。

一個翻身把丁輝人壓在身下

「那我幫你提一提神吧」


	23. 天使 豆奶與紅酒 甜

天使 豆奶與紅酒 甜

金容仙討厭紅酒，先撇除她是酒垃的關係，紅酒的味道對金容仙來說過於濃郁，聞一聞就能令她迷迷糊糊，一副已經喝了兩瓶的樣子。

況且紅酒的味道會令她想起舊情人，每次靠近她，也能嗅到她身上淡淡的紅酒香氣。

兩人分開後金容仙就十分抗拒有關紅酒的東西，只要是能記起舊情人的事情或物件，她通通都不會接觸。

好笑的事，關於她的事情，自己好像只是記得紅酒而已。

以往每天都和對方黏在一起，現在分手了，自己反倒不知道該做什麼好，朋友都說失戀就要到酒吧買醉，那就到酒吧喝喝酒。

-

丁輝人喜歡酒，其中紅酒喝得最多。她青梅竹馬安惠真是酒吧老闆，對酒的知識自然比較廣泛，她說紅酒比較健康，因此丁輝人幾乎每天都會喝杯紅酒，舒緩一下酒癮。

她和金容仙第一次相見，是在安惠真的酒吧。她坐在吧檯，和安惠真聊着調酒，正談得高興，一名女子坐在自己的旁邊。

對方點了一杯紅酒，令丁輝人不禁好奇地看著她。

本以為她和自己一樣喜歡紅酒，豈料她三兩秒就把紅酒灌下肚，絲毫不像那些熱愛紅酒的人，細細品嚐紅酒的味道，享受着紅酒帶給自己的餘韻。

就如丁輝人的預想，那女的沒多久就醉了。雖然這樣喝紅酒的確會令人比較容易醉，可是她所喝的份量...就是個酒精垃圾啊！

-

第二天又看到那名女子，她坐在同一個位置，不同的是她點的飲料---一杯豆奶。

丁輝人覺得好笑，安惠真又正忙着招呼客人，百無聊賴的丁輝人決定搭仙這位比較...嗯...奇怪的女士。

女子名叫金容仙，不喜歡酒，尤其討厭紅酒。見對方沒打算詳細說下去，丁輝人只好作罷，開始和對方聊些生活瑣事。

-

兩人漸漸聊開了，丁輝人也知道了金容仙這麼討厭紅酒的原因。

「不過我現在好像沒以前那麼討厭紅酒了。」

金容仙看著丁輝人，認真地說道。

「覺得好喝了嗎？」

「不是，豆奶比較好喝，甜甜的。」

「那為什麼不討厭了？」

「因為你喜歡。」

丁輝人怔怔地看著金容仙撩完自己後淡定地喝著手中的豆奶。

我這是...被告白了嗎？

喝了口紅酒定定驚，還沒吞下去的時候金容仙又開口了。

「讓我喝一口吧，紅酒。」

丁輝人把杯子推給金容仙。金容仙搖了搖頭。

「我要你口中那口。」

丁輝人只知道，自己被吻上那刻，臉比杯中的紅酒還要紅。


	24. 老闆星 秘書容 甜

老闆星 秘書容 甜

又是一年一度虐單身狗的節日。

文星伊坐在自己的位置上，揉著眉額，又把整副精神投入在工作上。

都不知道是誰說情人節是個幸福又歡樂的日子。看著桌子上滿滿的文件，文星伊煩躁地抓了抓頭。

那些什麼霸道總裁小說情節果然只是會出現在小說中，總裁要做的事多得很，談戀愛的時間都獻給工作了。

文星伊內心崩潰。

身為一個善解人意的上司，文星伊允許有另一半的員工在情人節放半天假，和對方好好過這個節日。

而自己身為一個可悲的單身狗，就是躲在辦公室裏埋頭工作。

「總裁。」

金容仙敲了敲文星伊的門，隨後捧着一杯咖啡進去。

「金秘書？」

文星伊從工作堆裏抬起頭，垂下了兩小時的頭，導致頸脖有點酸痛。

「你不用和...」

「文總，我沒有男朋友。」

金容仙無奈地笑道，把咖啡放在文星伊的書桌上。

最怕空氣突然安靜。文星伊尷尬地啜了一口咖啡。

「謝、謝謝你的咖啡。」

「看你辛苦而已。」

金容仙淺淺地笑了笑，文星伊竟然看著心動。

「總裁沒什麼事那我先出去了。」

金容仙欠了欠身，扭開門把。

「等等！」

文星伊從辦公椅上站起來，走了過去，金容仙轉過身看著她。

「總裁有事吩咐嗎？」

「不是。我是想說，今天我比較空閒，就-」

「總裁，說話直接一點啊」

金容仙抿著嘴，一絲笑意從嘴角流出，眼前的總裁說話彆彆扭扭的，整張臉上爬起紅暈，忍不住調戲一下。

「能賞面一起吃飯嗎？」

「可以。」

金容仙帶着梨渦含笑，又是把文星伊看得出神。

「只有這樣嗎？」

金容仙的眼裡盡是笑意，文星伊差點就要朝牆上磕下去了。

自己腦子裏想的情節根本就不是這樣！

現在自己帥氣沉靜的形象就這樣沒了，文星伊欲哭無淚。

「金容仙，請問你能做我女朋友嗎？」

文星伊的聲音越來越小，金容仙看著因害羞而氣場盡失的總裁，心裡同樣跳得厲害。

捧起文星伊的臉，把自己的嘴唇貼上對方的朱唇，撬開貝齒，柔軟的靈巧纏着口中的小舌，文星伊不禁沉淪在這個吻裏。

「總裁，別忘了待會的約會啊~」

金容仙推門而出，把還在發懵的文大總裁丟在辦公室裏。

這是...告白成功了嗎？

文星伊輕輕撫上嘴唇，嘴角止不住上升。

情人節真是個好節日啊。


	25. 日月 師生 甜

師生 甜

文星伊又被留校了。

「就如我上次所說，不及格的人要留校，放學後自己來圖書館報道喔」

結果金容仙就只是看見文星伊嬉皮笑臉地坐在圖書館的沙發上，等著自己進來。

「只有你嗎？」

「嗯~」

這小孩分明就是故意的，試卷全部留空還跟自己說不會。

「過來坐下。」

金容仙讓文星伊坐在圖書館裏的書桌上，拿出一疊試卷放在文星伊面前。

「全做好才能回家。」

文星伊看著堆在自己面前的試卷，愁眉苦臉地拿起筆，瞧到金容仙坐在自己旁邊讀起書來，沒有搭理文星伊的意思。

「容~」

圖書館只剩下她們兩人，文星伊撒着嬌，整個身子趴在桌上，側着頭看著仍然不打算理會她的金容仙。

「容~理理我嘛~」

金容仙斜著眼看著難得在裝可愛的小孩，笑容掩飾不住自己的心動。

這小孩注定就是把自己吃得死死的。偶爾想裝裝強勢也不行。

「乖，做完送你回家好嗎？」

「你知道我都會的...」

嘴上抱怨，手倒是乖乖的打開試題開始做。

「都會就別不及格，早點回家不好嗎？」

「我想有多一點時間跟老師一起...」

金容仙承認自己又該死的心動了。這小孩現在就只會撩人，剛開始答應她的告白，莫非就是她沉靜帥氣的樣子。

現在那裡有什麼沉靜帥氣，小屁孩就差不多。

每天就只會皮，又愛撩人，而自己竟然還吃這一套。

金容仙感覺自己的骨氣都被文星伊磨光了。

只要文星伊一開口，自己都會聽她的，耳根和心也軟得不得了，對着文星伊自己簡直沒有反抗的餘地。

「把東西做好，讓你來我家。」

此言一出，文星伊手上的速度加快了不少，一眨眼的功夫就完成了。

「是不是可以走了。」

金容仙覺得自己被文星伊眼睜睜地騙了。

看到文星伊哼着歌收拾東西，金容仙忽然擔心起自身安全來。

「你真的要來我家嗎？」

金容仙抱著那一點僥倖的心問着文星伊。

「當然，老師可不能反悔喔~」

好喔，金容仙乾笑，看著自己給文星伊的四份練習。

看來明天要請假了。


	26. 日月 師生 番外 肉

師生 番外 肉

坐上老師的車，平時都吵著要金容仙幫她扣安全帶的文星伊竟然自己扣好。

要不是金容仙知道文星伊的腦子在想什麼，不然還真的以為這小屁孩學乖了。

「要順便買些吃的回去嗎？」

金容仙看了看手錶，發現時針已經快要指向七點，想起兩人還沒吃晚飯，隨口問道。

「不用，老師就是吃的了。」

金容仙沒有回答，不過泛紅的耳根已經出賣了她心裡的反應。

「老師，快點回家吧。」

文星伊壞壞地笑道。

-

「老師~」

「在家別叫老師。」

「容~」

「怎麼了？」

文星伊一骨碌從床上站起來，一把把金容仙拉向自己，任由重量把兩人重新丟回床上。

「文星伊！幹嘛呢你？」

「想吃歐尼。」

雙唇狠狠地撞在一起，打開牙關，纏著軟舌掠奪着對方的口腔。

金容仙被吻得情迷意亂，想到眼前正抱著自己，挑逗着自己的正是自己的學生，不禁下腹一緊，一股黏稠流入股間。

文星伊的手伸進衣服內，在腰部劃著圈，輕捏了一下，金容仙吃痛地叫了一聲，抬手槌打了文星伊一下。

手慢慢往下探去，剛接觸都布料卻發現對方已經濕了一大片。

「老師...都濕了」

文星伊笑語，手隔著布料愛撫着私處。

金容仙無力地倒在床上，眼裡鋪上一層薄霧，薄唇微微張開發出細微的呻吟。

「別叫...老師啊...」

金容仙用盡力氣擠出句子，努力不要想起自己文星伊是自己學生的事實。

金容仙羞恥地遮著臉龐。

文星伊輕輕地脫掉內褲，濕漉漉的私密地方裸露在自己眼前。

動手把上身的衣服也脫掉，張口含着已挺立的蓓蕾。

舌頭探索着周圍，打畫了幾圈，再上下逗弄着敏感不已的挺起。

金容仙悅耳的呻吟聲就像鼓舞着文星伊的進一步動作，身上每一處無非也在讓自己讓金容仙在自己身下哭着高潮。

想到這裡，文星伊下腹一陣火熱，跪在金容仙的雙腿間，俯身舔舐着流水不絕的泉口。

金容仙體內的空虛感叫囂着，她想要被填滿，她想要文星伊進來。

「星...進來...」

嫵媚地邀請着文星伊，文星伊再也忍不下去，手指刺進蜜汁氾濫的穴口，埋在體內開始撞擊着深處。

另一只手也沒閑著，伸手挑逗着柔軟的頂端，雙指突然捏着堅挺。

「別...星...星伊....太快了啦...~」

金容仙被情慾支配着的模樣令文星伊發瘋，手指的撞擊力越來越重，金容仙無力地搖著頭，身體卻誠實地配合着文星伊的動作。

「啊....星伊！」

金容仙身子一縮，腦袋一片空白，快感衝撞着頭腦，體內不斷收縮，緊緊地吸著文星伊的手指。

「歐尼，現在才剛剛開始」

金容仙閉著眼粗粗地喘氣，無力回答文星伊的說話，只能用力踢了踢文星伊的腹部。

「歐尼，在你給我四份練習時就應該想到的了~」

文星伊笑笑地抓着金容仙的腳裸，再次親向仍在收縮的下身。

還未從高潮狀態恢復的金容仙很快再次洩了身，鼻間嗚咽一聲。

「不要了...」

再說文星伊也是懂節制的人，把被子好好地蓋在金容仙身上，便要走出房間。

「你去哪？」

「給你做晚飯。」

文星伊寵溺地笑了笑，這種時候金容仙更像自己的年下，需要人照顧的妹妹。

「還有歐尼，剩餘的兩次明天補回喔~」


	27. 竹馬 開車兜風 甜

竹馬 開車兜風 甜

「安惠真~我們去兜風嘛~~~」

丁輝人前幾天考了車牌，便不停地吵著要帶安惠真到處玩。

可是，怎麼說呢，安惠真這個人...比較擔心自身安全，所以總是在找藉口推搪。

「安惠真，你是不是嫌棄我了...」

旁邊的小狗雙耳下垂，落下的眼簾加上沒精打采的樣子

「沒有！我們現在去！」

果然裝可憐永遠都不會失敗的，丁輝人心裡竊喜。

-

安惠真坐在副駕駛座上，看著丁輝人像個好奇寶寶地摸索着車子的設計，突然覺得自己不應該那麼輕易答應她。

「輝妮，要不然我來駕駛吧。」

「不用！我可以的。」

丁輝人壓著欲和自己調換位置的安惠真，心裡越來越急。

開窗是那個來著...這個？

丁輝人憑著自己的記憶胡亂按，窗沒有打開，反而是雨刷開始上下擺動。

「還是我來吧。」

安惠真把丁輝人的安全帶解開，讓兩人互換位置，接著熟練地把車子的冷氣，窗開啟，發動車子。

「我們小狗輝想去那裡呢？」

知道丁輝人此刻的心情一定不怎樣好，安惠真摸了摸她的頭，安慰着她。

「今天讓我開，下次待你熟習這輛車後，再讓你好不？」

丁輝人從來也不曾生氣超過三分鐘，被安惠真這麼一哄心情又好多了，原本說要出門的興致又回來了。

「那就任你決定吧，安司機~」

安惠真看著這心情變化過大的小狗無奈地笑了笑，出了停車場後就朝上次丁輝人說好吃的炸雞店駛去。

丁輝人側着頭，看著戀人心神專注地駕車，可能是很久沒這樣專心地看安惠真的容貌，丁輝人漸漸的被她的魅力吸引着。

從眼睛開始往下掃，到那挺直的鼻樑，再落到那柔軟的丹唇上......

「輝妮，想要Bobo直說喔~」

安惠真一眼看穿丁輝人在想什麼，壞壞的笑著。

丁輝人小臉一紅，可是又不甘心每次也被安惠真這樣調戲着，於是向安惠真的嘴唇親去。

安惠真倒是沒想到丁輝人會這麼主動。

主動送上門，那我就不客氣了。正要進一步，被丁輝人無情推開。

「只是親親啊，你說的~」

丁輝人扁着頭，對着安惠真說道。

丁輝人，看我吃完炸雞後怎樣收拾你。


	28. 日月 空姐 肉

空姐 肉

金容仙跌躺在一名穿著筆直的西裝的女人上，身上的空姐制服被扒得一乾二淨。

「文星伊，這裡是機艙，這麼窄要怎樣做？」

名為文星伊的女子休閒地坐在飛機椅上，手則不停歇地在金容仙身上點火。

「這樣不就行了。」

文星伊騰出一隻手，把椅子往後移，身處頭等艙的她們位置本就比較寬闊，要坐兩名纖瘦的女子根本不成問題。

金容仙身子一陣哆嗦，之前說要包下整個頭等艙，說什麼會打擾她工作，其實就是要方便她在這裡吃掉自己。

只能怪自己過於天真，以為這人真的會乖乖地工作。

文星伊的手蹂躪着柔軟，金容仙的人也開始往文星伊的懷裡躺，光潔的背部貼着文星伊的嘴唇，文星伊不禁親吻舔舐着那誘人的皮膚。

手往下伸，摸到了金容仙腹部上的腹肌。

「平時有去健身房啊~」

「當然，要不然...嗯...要怎樣捱過你這些欲求不滿的索要...」

「金容仙小姐，這是情侶間的溝通。」

「溝通是用口的，誰會-嗯啊...~」

文星伊的指尖突然探進金容仙體內，快感突襲一身，金容仙這刻只能屈服於文星伊。

「文星伊...~快...啊哈...」

文星伊淺淺地抽插着，下身傳來陣陣淫靡的水聲，金容仙只能閉著眼，耳朵盡量不去聽這些令人羞恥的聲音。

「看，我按你的要求做事，這不是溝通嗎？。」

要不是文星伊的手指有乖乖的加速，金容仙才不會放任文星伊在那邊胡言亂語。

「別...廢話...嗯...哈...」

文星伊的手再次攀上金容仙的雙峰，兩指拑着乳尖輕輕一捏。惹來金容仙一聲甜膩的高吟。

手指一進一出，每次進出也帶著一層滑膩，水漬沾到文星伊的西裝褲子。

「星啊...嗯哼...」

漸漸開始忍受不了文星伊若有若無的力度，金容仙輕輕擺動着翹臀，懇求着更粗暴的對待。

「呵。現在是誰欲求不滿？」

文星伊壞壞地笑著，賣力地搗弄着金容仙，每下都頂著深處，令金容仙本要反駁的語句全變成嫵媚的嬌喘。

「嗯...嗯啊...星伊~...啊...」

金容仙癱倒在文星伊的懷裡，大口地喘氣，下身噴湧而出。

「去了？」

文星伊摟著金容仙的腰，朝那人潮紅的臉頰落下深深一吻。

協助金容仙把制服重新穿好，飛機就要準備降落了。

把一張便條塞進金容仙手中

「待會來這間酒店找我。」

金容仙瞪了眼文星伊，手上握著紙條走回自己的座位上。

欲求不滿的文星伊。


	29. 日月 Abo 先虐後甜

A：文星伊  
O：金容仙

ABO 先虐後甜

金容仙目光呆滯，躺在床上直直地看著酒店中雪白的天花板，渾身酸痛就是像提醒着自己，昨天和自己上司，自己暗戀的人，做了一件多麼可恥的事。

衣服四散周地，金容仙把自己的衣物抽起，走進浴室洗澡。

把昨晚的黏液，痕跡全數清洗乾淨，走出來時文星伊還在床上睡着。

金容仙看了看酒店房間的時鐘，再不起來她們就要趕不上飛機了。

「文總，起來了。」

金容仙而一貫溫柔的聲線叫着文星伊，語氣卻透露出一絲冰冷。

「嗯...」

文星伊揉了揉眼睛，頭痛和乾裂的喉嚨襲擊着文星伊剛睡醒的腦袋。

昨天不該喝這麼多酒的。

文星伊坐了起來，突然發現自己一絲不掛，本該在自己身上的衣服全都落在地上。

還有...金容仙為什麼會在我房間？！

昨晚零碎的記憶開始拼砌着，自己喝醉後敲了金容仙的門，然後...

「我和你做了？！」

金容仙正忙着收拾行李，聽到文星伊大喊頓了頓，接着又繼續手上的動作。

「文總再不回去收拾就要趕不上飛機了。」

金容仙沒有正面回答問題，文星伊更加確信自己把眼前這位漂亮秘書給上了。

環視四周，只有床上那灘明顯的血跡，和...等等。

「我昨天有沒有用...」

「沒有。」

金容仙的聲音由於蚊子般細小，可是卻在文星伊腦中放大了無數倍。

酒後亂性果然不是亂說的。

「我有避孕藥，我現在拿給你。」

「吃了又能怎樣。」

金容仙的聲線依舊細小，文星伊腦子忽然閃過一個可能性。

「你...被我標記了？」

金容仙沒有作聲，低頭收拾着行李，淚水卻控制不住掉落。

她並不是討厭文星伊，只是她不喜歡，別人沒經同意之下幫自己下決定，尤其是標記，這何等重要的事情。

標記本是Alpha對Omega承諾，永遠地在一起，可是現在就這樣無緣無故地被標記了，金容仙既不知所措又委屈。

「容仙...」

文星伊本要下床安慰金容仙，卻一時忘記了自己還是裸着，下了床才笨手笨腳地用棉被卷着自己，笨拙地走向金容仙。

「我會負責的！」

文星伊認真的眼簾裏令金容仙看出了內疚和決心。

回頭在看了一眼文星伊，蠢萌的腦袋在金容仙面前晃啊晃，不好的心情都被掃光了。

「你真的會負責嗎？」

「嗯！」

用力地點着頭，傾前吻上金容仙的雙唇。

「我喜歡你，所以我一定會負責的。」

Alpha不自覺地散發出訊息素，被標記過的身子抵受不了對方的味道，一時站不穩往文星伊身上倒。

文星伊的手都在棉被裏，平衡不了身子，兩人於是雙雙掉到酒店那鬆軟的床上。

Alpha想要抱抱自己的Omega，文星伊不斷從棉被中掙扎着出來，然而剛剛把自己包裹得太緊，心裏越急，越不能解開自己。

「噗嗤...」

金容仙看著文星伊和棉被鬥爭，不禁雙手抱著文星伊，阻止她繼續動下去。

「星，你真的喜歡我嗎？我不想你因為內疚而-」

「我喜歡你，所以昨天醉了會來找你。」  
「我愛你，金容仙。」


End file.
